Kikyō Kushida
(Anime) (PV 2015) |english = Sarah Wiedenheft }} |Kushida Kikyō}} est l'un des personnages principaux de la série You-Zitsu . Elle est une étudiante de la class 1-D. Elle est très populaire dans sa classe ainsi que dans toute l'école et elle a l'intention de devenir amie avec tout le monde. Appearance Kikyō Kushida Anime Appearance.png|L'appearance de Kikyō dans l'anime. Kikyō Kushida Swimsuit.png|Kikyō dans son maillot de bain personnel. Kikyō est une adolescente de taille moyenne avec des yeux de couleur pourpre dégradé et elle a les cheveux courts de couleur beige/colorés. Elle est notable de par son physique attirant et est considérée très attrayante par les garçons de sa classe et du lycée entier. En dehors de l'école, elle porte une robe bleu clair avec une couleur blanche et porte une veste de couleur sarcelle par dessus. Personality Elle est extrêmement populaire parmi les étudiants et elle est considérée comme une idole de sa classe. Elle veut être amie avec tout le monde et pas seulement avec sa classe D, comme indiqué quand elle a étendu son amitié vers Honami Ichinose de la B-Class. Elle veut bien s'entendre avec sa camarade de classe, Suzune Horikita,mais elle refuse froidement ses multiples gestes d'amitié. thumb|left|Kikyō montrant son côté cache après avoir lancé une crise de colère. Il est révélé qu'elle a aussi un côté caché à sa personnalité. Elle professe sa haine pour Suzune, tandis que Kiyotaka Ayanokōji l'écoutait. Après l'avoir remarqué, elle le menace de l'accuser d'agression sexuelle si celui-ci dévoile son secret. Elle ne se sentait ni hésitante ni mal à l'aise quand elle posa la main de Kiyotaka sur sa propre poitrine comme preuve de son accusation. Elle redevient agréable immédiatement après la promesse qu'il garderait son secret, qui lui a laissé se poser la question de la personnalité réelle. Malgré son dédain pour Suzune Horikita, elle tente toujours d'être amie, ce qui signifie qu'elle peut simplement ne pas aimer ses manières et veut s'entendre avec. De plus, bien qu'elle fasse du chantage à Kiyotaka pour garder son secret, elle interagit toujours avec lui sans problème et ils s'entendent bien. Dans une conversation privée avec Kiyotaka, elle a révélé que son dédain pour Suzune est due à cette dernière n'ayant pas un côté caché contrairement à elle. Elle se montre sincère, contrastant avec ses tendances violentes, mais son côté caché amène Kiyotaka à penser qu'elle est restée vague dans sa réponse à la question. Dans un CD drama qui présente les personnages dans leur quotidien, sa personnalité est clairement démontrée. Elle prépare toujours une liste de choses à faire ou dire quand elle est en présence d'autres personnes. Après avoir confirmé à qui elle s'adresserait, elle prépare des sujets de conversation, des phrases et mots à dire durant certaines situations possibles. En faisant cela, elle pense qu'elle ne révèlera aucune information et que les autres ne pourront pas se moquer d'elle dans son dos. Abilities Capacités académiques Plot Kikyō est rencontrée pour la première fois dans l'autobus quand elle essaie de persuader Rokusuke Kōenji de renoncer à son siège prioritaire pour une femme âgée. Il refuse de se conformer, la femme âgée abandonne alors l'idée d'essayer d'avoir le siège. Dans le manga, cependant, Rokusuke cède sa place. Elle a ensuite été vue dans la classe entrain de se présenter à ses camarades de classe, déclarant qu'elle espère qu'ils pourraient tous être amis, qui la permit de gagner sa popularité instantanément. À un moment donné, elle est devenue amie avec Honami pour poursuivre son objectif de se faire des amis avec tout le monde. thumb|Kikyō demandant de l'aide de Kiyotaka. Elle parle plus tard à Kiyotaka demandant son aide pour devenir amie avec Suzune mais il demande pourquoi lui. Elle lui répond qu'il est la seule personne à qui elle parle dans tout la classe. Her plan goes awry as Suzune saw through it and rejected the thought of friendship as she considered it unnecessary. Despite this, Kikyō still made an acquaintance out of Kiyotaka who was more accepting of her offer of friendship. When he sees her greet Honami, she reveals that she did not just want to befriend their class but the whole school. Plus tard, elle aide Kiyotaka à obtenir de vieilles réponses d'examen. Elle utilise ses charmes féminins et son côté fragile pour convaincre un élève plus âgé de fournir ses anciens sujets d'examen. L'élève plus âgé cède rapidement et Kikyō le remercie pour son aide. Ensuite, elle est étonnée par l'intelligence de Kiyotaka et le fait qu'il savait qu'obtenir les résultats était dans les règles de l'école. Elle a également accepté sa demande de prendre le crédit en les donnant à la classe comme il a révélé qu'il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention sur lui-même. Elle assiste à une fête de célébration dans sa chambre alors qu'elle a demandé à Kiyotaka s'il avait fait quelque chose pour arrêter l'expulsion de Ken, ce qui a causé tout le monde à arrêter leurs activités, mais il donne à Suzune le crédit. thumb|left|120px|Kikyō menaçant Kiyotaka. AAprès la fête, Kiyotaka remarqué qu'elle a laissé son téléphone et a essayé de le rendre à elle, mais elle était déjà dans l'ascenseur et avait quitté les dortoirs. Alors seule elle blasphème Suzune avec colère, Kikyō le menaça de fausse accusation d'harcèlement sexuelle en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle lui dit de ne le dire a perseonnes à propos de son secret qu'il promais de ne pas exposer comme elle retourne à son caractère pétillante, lui causant de se demander qu'elle est sa vraie personalité. Le lendemain, elle rencontre Suzune et they go to the elevator where they meet Kiyotaka who she talks to for a while, completely ignoring what happened the previous night. After the elevator opens, Suzune leaves the pair as Kikyō is disappointed as she expected to walk to school together. She is then happily greeted by Honami who she returns the greeting before Honami inquired if Kiyotaka was her boyfriend but is told that is not the case. Honami then asked if they got their points but isn't given an answer as the two are confused by her question. She and Kiyotaka go to class and learn that because of a recent incident they wouldn't get points until a solution comes up. thumb|Kikyō à la piscine. (Attendant devant la piscine.) Eventuellement, il est révélé que l'incident se jouait entre Ken et quelque étudiants de la classe C. Kikyo rassemble ensuite la classe pour aider a prouver son innocence, en demandant a Kiyotaka si il va l'aider, il accepte et elle essaye de faire de même pour Suzune qui la repousse suite à sa proposition et part. Après qu'ils aient chercher le coupable, elle et son groupe ont été déçu qu'ils ne touvirent aucune piste alors que les autres en ont trouvée une: ils pensent que Ken était en train de mentir a propos de la self-defense. Quand Honami est arrivée et qu'elle a dit qu'elle va aider Kikyo et ces amis en prouvant l'innocence de Sudo,Kikyo a gracieusement remerciée Honami de son aide. Kiyotaka a pris ses distances pendant que Kikyo était étonnée par son comportement avant que Honami lui assura que ces actions étaient pleine de bon sens, pendant qu'elle déclare qu'elle a une dette en vers elle. Kikyo était très curieuse de savoir exactement comment est ce que Honami était redevable Kiyotaka. thumb|left|Kikyō et Kiyotaka sur le bateau. Pendant la croisière scolaire, elle s'amuse à la piscine avant d’être appelée par Kanji Ike qui demande à parler avec elle. Ils se rencontrent et il semble nerveux comme il demande de l'appeler par son prénom qu'elle lui permet si en revanche si elle aussi peux lui appeler par son prénom. She is then put off by his excitement but is shown smiling about it. Later on, she wanders the ship and found Kiyotaka with Airi who suddenly left as Kikyō is confused by this strange behavior as she spoke to Kiyotaka notices his uneasiness around her even shifting back to her other personality to make him talk with her. She inquired if he was nervous being alone with her which he confirms as she explains she had that guess before she goes back to her happy self-assured. She also appeared to want to tell him something but backs out at the last minute and simply leaves. Au milieu de l'examen, elle a remarqué son association et Suzune à nouveau et que les autres étudiants ont pris note de lui aussi bien avant de plaisanter avec eux. Après Haruki Yamauchi jete de la boue sur Suzune,Kikyō a dit que elle devrais de se nettoyer. Après le test d'île, elle et la classe remercient Suzune pour son "aide" à passer le test. Elle se faufile pour parler avec Kiyotaka, elle note à quel point Suzune était devenue populaire et elle l'expliqué qu'elle détestait Suzune parce qu'elle n'avait pas de côté caché. Elle a également demande s'il devait choisir entre s'allier avec elle ou Suzune, alors qu'il remarquait qu'il ne savait,est en plaisantant elle lui dit qu'il est méchant. Trivia * Classe D est pour ceux qui ont des traits défectueux, celui de Kikyō est de possède une personnalité cachée / une face cachée. References Site Navigation